1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow tip remover and more particularly pertains to removing field and target arrow tips lodged in objects such as boards, trees, and the like with an arrow tip remover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrow tip removal tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrow tip removal tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing arrow tips lodged in objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,497 to Brooks discloses a dowel removing tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,598 to Beauregard discloses a combination arrowhead removing and muzzle-loading tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,204 to Kocsan discloses a system of a bow stabilizer and an embedded arrow head remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,965 to Ament discloses a combined archery bow stabilizer and embedded arrowhead remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,095 to Cameron discloses an archery bow stabilizer and embedded arrowhead remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,948 to Maier discloses a minimum clearance dowel pin extraction tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an arrow tip remover that utilizes a simple design of a sleeve in combination with a bolt, coupling mechanism, and extension mechanism for removing arrow tips from objects.
In this respect, the arrow tip remover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing field and target arrow tips lodged in objects such as boards, trees, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved arrow tip remover which can be used for removing field and target arrow tips lodged in objects such as boards, trees, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.